zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Vixen In Need Of A Friend
The cheapest of apartments in Zootopia were situated at the middle of its downtown. While its inhabitants weren´t poor or anything like that, it was known as a place where the “fish out of water” lived. The mammals that felt out of place in the city. Even though the waves of prejudice had ended in the city after a rather tight conflict, there were still mammals that felt like they hadn´t found the place where they belonged and were like outcasts. One of them lived at the first floor of an apartment situated at Ambrosia Street. The apartment was very modest, but cozy with its beds, fireplace and fairly well equipped kitchen. Even with its flaws, like a tacky color scheme, flickering lights and noisy neighbors, it was still a perfectly serviceable home. On the bed were several stuffed fox dolls, and an aquarium with a goldfish was on the table next to it. The owner of the home sat on the bed, reading a book. She was a 32-year old vixen named Nadia Wilde. With her green eyes, feminine legs, fluffy tail, dainty paws and hourglass figure, she was very beautiful for her species. At the moment, she was wearing a simple green summer dress with dark brown sandals and a cap on her head. She also had a dark blue purse. Life hadn´t been easy for this attractive vixen, however. Nadia had become an orphan when she was 12 years old, when her parents passed away. Being a fox, she faced a lot of discrimination while trying to look for work, and even her boyfriend had left her. Lots of hardships had been in her young age. And it didn´t stop there. When she didn´t have any work, she had to resort into hustler schemes. They didn´t work either, as she ended up in trouble with the law constantly, and it only strengthened the negative stereotype about foxes. Nadia was crafty and resourceful, but she didn´t want to live in the shadow of the prejudices, and wanted a proper, honest job. Eventually, the vixen discovered she was talented at parlor tricks, and started working as a magician at a local circus. For years, she enjoyed doing her best tricks there, and was loved by adults and children alike in the circus. She even agreed to do birthdays. However, that time came to an end too. Nadia was eventually fired as a prey magician replaced her. Despite her popularity, the ringmaster had always been a bit prejudiced about her, and the less tolerant audience members actually believed she was a real witch. Turning her attention away from the book, Nadia eyed a small pamphlet that had the solution to her problems. A smile appeared on her slightly poignant face. Sahara Square. The Arabian themed part of Zootopia that had the best district for nightlife and entertainment. The magician fox had decided to go there to find new work for her again. Even more than getting her audience back, Nadia wished she could find something better there. The lonely vixen didn´t have much friends, and after losing both her parents and boyfriend, she wished that there could appear a special someone in her life. Someone that´d be more than a friend and would create an unbreakable bond with her. Nadia wished in her heart that she could find that in the big city when it was her time to move there. Eventually, the big day came. Nadia went to Sahara Square, and booked a hotel for herself there. She was going to meet her employer the next day, and show off her skills. Her first day there though was a free one with no work, so she had plenty of time to enjoy her stay in the part of the city she rarely visited. Even though she felt lonely, she tried her best to have fun. After shopping and going to see a few parades, the vixen went to a local nightclub named the Naboombu Island to cool off after the hot day. Sitting down at the counter, Nadia made her order. "A brandy and a pawpsicle, please", she placed her coins on the counter. "Coming right up", the bartender fox named Honest John said. Even though foxes did have small time jobs in the city like he did, there weren´t many in the entertainment business. The magician vixen was worried that she wouldn´t be accepted there, and was a bit nervous about meeting the employer the next day. While enjoying her ice cream and drink, Nadia tried her best to keep those thoughts out of her head. If only someone could understand her situation. "Is there any entertainment tonight? Like music or magic tricks", she asked, even though she hoped her position wasn´t taken yet. "Well, there´s this new belly dancer that just moved in from the countryside to the city, performing tonight for the first time. Don´t know who or what she is, but I heard she´s pretty attractive. They said she´s doing a sword dance tonight", Honest John told. "Countryside?" Nadia wondered. Most of the best singers and dancers came from the main city, but very rarely from the countryside. This was unexpected. As the lights went out, Nadia could see the performer enter the stage. Much to her surprise, the dancing girl wasn´t a gazelle or any other type of mammal often seen in that profession, but a rabbit. Not a meek country bunny, but a curvaceous and attractive one. Looking gorgeous in her red silk, gold, feathers and sequins, the grey-furred and purple eyed rabbit was good with her moves. She either balanced with the sword, or swinged it like a warrior almost. It was very impressive. "I never expected a rabbit could do that", Nadia couldn´t believe her eyes. She thought it was a very unlikely profession for their kind, just like a honest job in show business was for a fox. She wouldn´t have minded to try something like that out herself too. Her hip, navel and paw movements were all admired by the crowd. They had never seen a bunny perform like this before, but her skills were impeccable nonetheless. Like the rest of the crowd, Nadia threw a coin at the dancer too as the show ended. She had enjoyed the show like the rest of them, and it also had made her think that maybe her species wasn´t an obstacle in her career. Soon, the rabbit changed her bra and skirt back to a normal grey blouse and black pants as she came to enjoy a drink at the counter too. "That was great, Miss. You´ve got the moves for a bunny, can´t deny that", Nadia complimented the female rabbit. "Thank you very much. I´m new to this part of the city, and this was my debut dance in here. It seemed to go fairly well, but I hope the rest turn out that way too", she enjoyed a cold soda. "I´m new to this city too. I totally understand the feeling when you´re just entering the big world and starting a new life, not knowing what´s ahead", Nadia explained. The rabbit smiled. This vixen seemed to have something in common with her. They both were interested in getting to know each other better. "Well, they do say that in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. That´s the motto I´ve lived by all my life. Conforming to the stereotype of naive country rabbits just wasn't the life for me", she told. "I know how you feel. As a fox, I´ve always wanted to break the stereotype of my kind and join the stage business here too, as a magician. I´ve practiced all my life. Oh, and I´m Nadia by the way. Nadia Marian Wilde", the vixen introduced herself. "Judith Laverne Hopps at your service, ma´am", the rabbit shook paws with her in a friendly manner. For two mammals that had just gotten to know each other, they were getting along pretty well. Not something one would necessarily expect from a vixen and a rabbit. While sharing drinks, Nadia told her full story to the showgirl, even the sadder parts. Judy understood her totally as she told hers. The vixen seemed like a good person, and deserved more from life in her opinion. "What others assume you to be is not the same as what you´re capable of. You should take chances and at least try to follow your dream", she said. "You really believe that?" Nadia´s face brightened up. Nobody she had ever talked to had shown this much empathy and understanding. "I do. I´was once like you, with other mammals saying I shouldn´t try out to be a star, and just stay in the countryside as some male bunny´s housewife. I didn´t give up on my dreams, and moved to the city. Now I did my debut, and it was successful", Judy showed the money the manager of the club had handed her backstage. Nadia smiled as she saw that. Maybe this Naboombu Island was the place she should perform at too? Both were very attractive and competent women that had a passion towards their career. Now they were seeing all the things they had in common with each other too. "I´m happy that happened to you. Your dance was awesome, and worthy of this wonderful club", the vixen admired the pleasant and elegant atmosphere of the place. "Thanks. Great that I have one of my first fans now", Judy laughed while finishing her glass. "You´re going to get more, I´m sure. The guys especially will love you", Nadia said. "And you deserve to try out your magic, Nadia. Go and enroll in this nightclub. If you truly believe in yourself, your performances will be worth seeing in here. The audience is just waiting to see your magic", Judy encouraged her new friend in a sisterly tone. Those words were strong enough. Nadia´s doubt was starting to fade away. "Thanks for your kind words. I´ll do it", she nodded with determination. "You go girl!" Judy gave her the thumbs up. "See you someday again!" Nadia waved her as she left the club. Judy did the same. She liked the vixen already, and was glad she could help Nadia. The rabbit´s kindness had an unbelievably encouraging effect on her. Later that night, Nadia was preparing for the big day tomorrow in her apartment. She practiced some tricks herself there, even though she had to use the less noisy equipment in order not to disturb anybody. She felt very excited for the day. Whether the audience would like her performance or not, she would try it at least. Placing the equipment back to her suitcase, the vixen relaxed with a cup of tea and some blueberries. She always had a fondness for those. Nadia was especially thankful for Judy´s advice. She wished she could meet her again, or at least see her dance in the club. Judy had been the nicest mammal she had ever met. She wanted to know more about her, for she seemed like a trustworthy and caring person. Possibly a true friend. Getting ready for bed, Nadia undressed and took a bath. Humming a beautiful song, she lied in the bathtub for a few minutes, enjoying its soothing feeling. After bath, she put on her pink babydoll nightgown and laid herself on the bed. The vixen smiled as she looked at the closet next to the bed, which had her magician costume ready. The top hat, the opera cape, the cane, everything. "Just you wait, Zootopia. You´ll see some real magic tomorrow", she smirked. Holding a fox plushie while wrapping the blanket around her, Nadia fell asleep. Her worries were now fading away, and being replaced by enthusiasm. The big day was ahead. The next day, Nadia met the owner of the nightclub. He was a gruff yet ultimately very kind bear who listened to her woes. Eventually he agreed to let her perform that night. It was very fortunate for her that the owner was a predator himself. Being finally accepted, the vixen finally went to prepare for the night on her backstage. She´d put her all into it. Nadia kept rehearsing for a very long time, waiting for the night. Even with a lunch break in the middle, it was hard work for a performer like her. But it was her passion, and she wanted to prove herself at last. Having finally found the confidence, Nadia was ready to take her place in the city. Then, the night came. Several mammals in their formal wear had come to see a new magician perform at the Naboombu Island nightclub. Judy was there too, in her purple Vera Fang dress. When she had heard about Nadia´s performance that night, she had booked the front seat. The rabbit thought it would be nice to be there to witness the vixen finally attempt to fulfill her dream. Curtains opened as Nadia entered the stage, with her cape flowing. Lifting her hat, she bowed to the audience. "Tonight, I´ll show you things your eyes won´t believe! Get ready to be amazed, ladies and gentlemammals!" she said eagerly. All of her best tricks were at display. Card tricks. Illusions. Hypnotizing a badger volunteer from the audience. Summoning birds from her top hat. Judy was amazed. Those were the tricks only someone truly devoted could perform. They were so convincing that she couldn´t see how she managed to pull them off at all. The other mammals were enthralled too. Some males in the audience in particular had already taken a liking to the beautiful magician, who was having the time of her life on the stage. Nadia could see it herself. She did the right choice in debuting in this nightclub. The vixen could even see her new friend in the audience, winking a bit at her. Her last trick was to make a big wheel on the stage disappear. With a puff of smoke, that happened and the audience gasped in amazement. The applause was triumphant as the show ended. Nadia bowed to the crowd and blew a few kisses too. Several roses were thrown on the stage. Over time, Nadia performed more and more in the club. She was becoming one of the biggest stars on Naboombu Island besides the belly dancer bunny. She was dubbed "The Mystical Nadia" in the marquees of the nightclub. Every weekend she performed there with new tricks, and everybody loved her. Even outside the club, she performed in lots of places, like birthdays. Nadia also received lots of fan mail from her admirers, especially from a male fox named Robin, who sent several letters praising her. The vixen who had been living a hard life for so long felt so happy. Not only because she had finally a promising career and her dream fulfilled, but also because she had the other thing she had been missing too. A close friend. Weeks later, she was strolling home from the club with Judy. Over time, she had befriended the rabbit more and more, and watched her shows too. Both were impressed by each other´s talents. The belly dancer rabbit had even given a welcome gift to the vixen when she joined the club: a beautiful pink turban that Nadia wore in her head. "I´ve had a great time working in this place. Thanks for believing in me and encouraging me, Judy", Nadia said, counting her money as they walked. "Well, I felt like I were missing a close friend myself too when I worked in here. To find someone who was so much like me...it doesn´t happen that often, Nadia", Judy patted the vixen on the back. "You don´t know how much this means to me. Without your support, I wouldn´t be where I am right now. I owe you so much", Nadia hugged the rabbit in a warm, sister-like way. "You don´t need to owe me anything, foxy. Just keep up the good work, there aren´t enough magicians like you in this city", Judy reminded. "Or beautiful dancing girls like you. Maybe you could perform one day as my assistant?" Nadia smiled. ` "Yes, and I could give you dance lessons too. Oh, it´s getting late. See you tomorrow again!" Judy waved as Nadia reached her apartment door. "See you, Carrots!" Nadia referred to Judy via a nickname she had come up with. Taking her key from her purse, she walked into her apartment. That was the start of a sisterly friendship unlike any other. Two beautiful mammals in Sahara Square, with promising careers ahead for them. The vixen wasn´t in need of a friend anymore. Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:Nadia Wilde AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Friendship stories Category:Platonic fics